Morten Larsen's Cousins
Morten Larsen's Cousins is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was originally aired in August 2015. Synopsis Morten dreams of finally being reunited with all his cousins! What could possibly stop this being the happiest time of his life? Plot The episode opens with Morten Larsen in his bedroom reading Blod og Drap, scratching at his fly bite from a disastrous bus ride now and again. Soon he starts to get tired and tucks himself into bed. A few hours into the night he enters a dream... In his dream, Morten is on his way to the park to go fishing as usual; he notices his bite isn't there. Soon he sits down by the lake in the park, then Agner Riis, who is at the other side of the lake, dashes up to him! They greet each other with utmost joy and sit together, chatting happily. Suddenly Jason Van Dyke exits the nearby Fat Mart on his fat scooter, which strangely goes haywire, zooms across the park and knocks them into the lake. Agner exclaims "This would never happen in Norway!" Agner saying this whisks the two to northern Norway, where it is night time and the Northern Lights are shining bright. Their clothes have also changed to their winter attire. They lay down to watch the beautiful colours in the sky when Max Cederblom, Leo Jespersen and Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson also arrive! Morten is so happy over the reunion he breaks down in tears. It still isn't at its peak; Edvard Andersson, Jonas Andersson, Bjørn Henriksen and Svörfuður Hilmarsson join them as well. Unexpectedly the Northern Lights fade away, then a giant shadow of Ärnesti Jukanpoika appears overhead and throws knives down! A silhouette of Samuel Davidson also shows up, chucking sports equipment at Morten and his cousins. Amongst the panic, Edvard gets hit by five zooming cricket balls - one of them breaks his glasses and he collapses on the grass. Morten scoops him up after Samuel drops dumb-bells on him, although it's too late...he's been hit by so many weapons he dies in Morten's arms! As Ärnesti's manical laughter is heard, Morten freezes and trembles, then a hockey stick hits him on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. His dream unknowingly ends here. Morten oddly wakes up in his garden at 3am. As he is too drowsy to notice anything other than the fact he is laying on grass and holding a blue scarf Edvard wore in the dream, he believes everything that happened is real! He cries loudly enough to wake up Nerdton, Doonatel and Hellton's residents. His ankle starts to feel itchy yet again; he realises his bite is still there while it wasn't in the dream, confusing him. His father Torbjørn Larsen rushes outside to check what is going on - Morten explains Edvard's 'death' to him. Torbjørn tells him he was having a bad dream, particularly as he spotted him sleepwalking with the scarf draped over his arms. As Morten goes back to bed, Edvard and Asbjørg Fjelde, who both woke up from his wails, start texting to check on him. With concrete proof it was all just a nightmare, he is initially relieved, but he remembers Bjørn, Svörfuður and Jonas are locked up in prison, and he probably has no chance of ever seeing Agner and the rest of his patriotic cousins again. Morten cries himself to sleep. Characters Real life characters *Morten Larsen *Edvard Andersson (also appears in Morten's dream) *Asbjørg Fjelde *Torbjørn Larsen *Zack Blowers (woken up by Morten crying) *Michael Pritchard (woken up by Morten crying) *Juhász Lolita (woken up by Morten crying) *Gracie Moran (woken up by Morten crying) *Jamie Moran (woken up by Morten crying) *Duke Gedney (woken up by Morten crying; seen roaring in anger) Dream characters *Edvard Andersson (also appears in real life) *Bjørn Henriksen *Svörfuður Hilmarsson *Jonas Andersson *Agner Riis *Max Cederblom *Leo Jespersen *Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson *Ärnesti Jukanpoika *Samuel Davidson Music *Tales of Phantasia - Rest Theme (plays when Morten enters his dream) *Prop Cycle - Industarn (plays when Morten meets Agner) *Prop Cycle - Cliff Rock (plays while Morten and Agner are warped to Norway) *Trauma Center: Second Opinion - Sigh of Relief (plays when the Nordics are lying down watching the northern lights, DVD version only) **The original TV version of the episode features a different track instead, which is featured below. It is unknown why the music was changed; many fans find the change rather fishy. **When Peter Donald was asked in an interview in May 2016 about the reason for the music change, he skipped the question, which again fans found suspicious. *HarmoDevil - Häivy (plays when Ärnesti's shadow appears) *Final Fantasy 1 - Dead Music (plays during Edvard's 'death') *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - True Evening of Grief (plays when Morten wakes up in his garden and cries) *Tales of Phantasia (SNES) - Touching Cutscene (plays when Torbjørn reassures Morten) *Radiant Historia - Interrupted Moment (plays when Morten cries in bed, and during the credits) Trivia *This episode gained notability for making many fans of the series cry, much akin to Ellie McCoy Waves Goodbye to Volcanus and Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever. *This episode received a follow-up called Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction, which was released on August 14th. *This episode was originally going to be called 'Morten Larsen's Nightmare', however it was renamed to 'Morten Larsen's Cousins' in most regions to make the bad ending to Morten's dream more unexpected. *The area of Norway Morten and Agner are transported to is the setting for the Norsk Snowscape track in The Bully: Super Kart GP. The background in one part of the track features knives and sports equipment partially buried in the snow. *Airings of this episode from November 2015 onwards use the DVD version of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes